My Angel
by NoviCho
Summary: Oneshoot special ultah BabyKyu/DLDR/Typo(s)


Cast : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : Of couse WonKyu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : BL and Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

 **~WONKYU PRESENT~**

Bunyi dentingan piano itu terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merasa tersentuh dengan sentuhan lembut musik tersebut. Jemari-jemari lentik itu begitu lihai menekan tuts piano yang sedang ia mainkan. Mata sewarna caramel itu menutup seakan ikut menikmati juga musik yang mengalun itu. Setelahnya terdengar lah bunyi tepukan tangan di belakang tubuhnya

"Siwon Hyung" Kagetnya

Orang yang di panggil Siwon itupun tersenyum, Ia merasa namanya akan terasa indah kalau suara lembut itu yang memanggil namanya. "Ne, sayang ini aku. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya

"Ani. Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat, biasanya juga pulang sore atau paling lambat malam hari " Tukas nya

Siwon pun malah menunjukkan ekspresi cemberutnya yang dihadiahi tawa kecil dari bibir istrinya itu. "Please hyung, Jangan tunjukkan ekspresi itu. Aku akan siapkan makan siang dulu"

"Baiklah" Ucap Siwon

Perlukah Siwon datang ke Gereja lagi hari ini agar ia dapat mengucapkan terus rasa syukurnya atas pemberian tuhan yang ia berikan padanya. Seorang malaikat yang dengan tulus mau mencintai seorang pria yang dulunya hanyalah seorang pria cacat.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang dokter berperawakan manis dengan tubuh rampingnya_

 _Para suster itupun saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak berani menjawab pertanyaan dari sang dokter yang kini tengah menunggu jawaban dari mereka._

 _Helaan nafas itu keluar dari mulut dokter yang ada di depan mereka. Ia tahu pasti para suster itu kini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa muka kalian panik begitu?" Tanyanya dengan tegas_

 _Akhirnya salah satu dari suster mencoba memberitahu sang dokter yang dikenal dengan wajah dinginnya itu. "Pa-pasien di ruangan 407 kabur dari kamarnya, Dokter Cho"_

" _Mwo! Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Kami juga tidak tahu, Dokter" Ucapnya dengan tangan gemetaran karena takut_

" _Aish"_

 _Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Dokter Cho' itupun berlari keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia hanya takut pasien kesayangannya itu malah berbuat nekat seperti kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Mata bulat itu terus mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Tapi tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara teriakan beberapa orang yang tengah berkerumun di depan rumah sakit, Matanya pun membulat saat melihat pasien kesayangannya itu nekat ingin bunuh diri dengan meloncat dari gedung rumah sakit. Tanpa banyak waktu ia pun segera menyusul ke atap rumah sakit, dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya_

" _Hentikan. Saya mohon hentikan Siwon-ssi" Teriaknya_

 _Orang yang dipanggil namanya itupun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang selama ini telah merawatnya. "Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah dinginnya_

" _Turunlah dari sana. Kematianmu tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah"_

" _Tidak menyelesaikan masalah, Kau bilang? Justru dengan kematianku lah aku tidak akan merepotkan banyak orang dengan kecacatan ku ini" Ucap nya_

 _Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa tuhan memberinya hukuman hingga ia yang dulunya menyandang status sebagai pria sempurna menjadi tidak sempurna lagi. Pria tampan itu divonis cacat setelah mengalami kecelakaan yang ia alami beberapa bulan yang lalu. Meskipun cacat itu bersifat sementara tapi ia merasa tidak tahan untuk hidup di dunia_

" _Saya berjanji akan merawat anda sampai sembuh. Akan kupastikan itu" Ucap Dokter Cho_

 _Siwon pun tersenyum sinis mendengar kata 'sembuh' yang sering diucapkan oleh dokter di hadapannya ini. "Sembuh? Aku saja tidak berpikir untuk sembuh karena aku hanya menginginkan kematian"_

" _Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Hah? Baiklah, kalau kau menginginkan itu silahkan saja melompat dari sana. Aku akan menyaksikanmu dari sini"_

 _Apa yang tengah ia ucapkan berlawanan dengan apa yang ada dihatinya. Ia berharap Pasien yang sangat ia sayangi itu tidak akan nekat untuk melompat dari sana, karena kalau tidak ia akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Lain hal nya lagi dengan Siwon, pria tampan itu kini tengah berperang batin? Disatu sisi ia sudah lelah dengan kehidupannya namun di satu sisi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan dokter yang selama ini dengan ikhlas merawatnya meskipun terkadang ia terus membentak sang dokter. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mengecewakan dokter yang kini sudah masuk separuh hatinya itu, Mungkin dokter itu benar 'kematian tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah'_

" _Apa kau berjanji akan merawatku sampai sembuh?" Tanya Siwon_

" _Tentu saja. Aku berjanji akan merawatmu sampai sembuh"_

" _Terima kasih"_

 _Dan tanpa di duga dokter itu langsung memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sudah sangat ia sayangi mungkin ia cintai ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan menaruh hati dengan pasiennya ini yang pasti ia merasa bersyukur karena tuhan mau memberinya kesempatan untuk menjaga malaikatnya_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Melamun lagi, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Siwon memang sedang menunggui Kyuhyun yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau saja saat itu kau tidak menemukanku, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bersama seperti sekarang"

"Ya. Dan bisa saja aku akan menyusulmu ke surga sana"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Siwon

Kyuhyun pun memegang erat tangan Siwon, dipandanginnya jari manis yang berisikan cincin pernikahan mereka. "Karena saat itu aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa harus menaruh hati pada pria keras kepala ini"

"Hei, Kau mengejek suamimu sendiri?"

"Ani. Itu memang kenyataan Siwon Hyung"

"Oke, aku mengaku kalah sekarang. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama" Ucap Siwon, ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan istrinya, melawan sama saja mengibarkan bendera perang pada istrinya

Pria manis itupun meletakkan telapak tangan dingin Siwon pada perutnya. Tangan Siwon yang dingin memberikan sensasi aneh pada perutnya yang hanya dilindungi oleh sebuah baju tipis

Kernyitan bingung pun tampak muncul dari wajah tampan suaminya, tidak ingin membuat suami nya bingung pria manis itupun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau juga harus berjanji pada calon bayimu"

"Ca-calon Bayi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat wajah terkejut suaminya. Ia yakin suaminya itu tidak akan percaya kalau ia tengah mengandung sekarang.

"Nde, Calon bayi maksudnya calon anak kita, Hyung"

"Bagaimana bisa, Kyu? Kau seorang pria tulen, Bukan?"

"Hyung, tuhan sedang berbaik hati pada kita makanya ia menurunkan calon malaikat kecil di tengah keluarga kita"

Siwon tentu saja senang. Awalnya setelah menikah dengan Kyuhyun ia tidak terlalu memikirkan soal anak karena kalau ia membahas hal itu di depan Kyuhyun takutnya itu akan menyinggung istrinya, tapi sekarang ia tidak perlu takut lagi membahas hal itu karena tuhan sendirilah yang berbaik hati mengirimkan mereka calon malaikat kecil yaitu melalui istrinya

"Kau tahu sayang, Aku benar-benar bersyukur dengan kabar bahagia ini"

Pria manis itupun mengangguk-mengiyakan perkataan Siwon barusan. "Kau benar, Aku juga merasa bersyukur. Oleh karena itu kita harus menjaga baik-baik pemberian tuhan ini, Hyung"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Mungkin aku akan meminta cuti pada pihak rumah sakit kalau tidak bisa bekerja untuk beberapa bulan kedepan"

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu"

Setelah pembicaraan singkat mengenai calon anak mereka. Kedua calon orang tua baru itu langsung menyantap makan siang dengan perasaan bahagia. Bahagia karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi orang tua

.

.

.

 _8 Months Later_

Tidak terasa kandungan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki usia ke-9 bulan. Itu artinya pria manis itu akan melahirkan sebentar lagi. Suaminya pun juga ikut memutuskan cuti di perusahaannya sendiri di saat ia tengah hamil ke-8 bulan, Apalagi sekarang suami tampannya itu benar-benar posessif terhadap istrinya sendiri. Ditambah lagi Siwon tidak memperbolehkan dirinya berjalan kemana-mana takutnya kalau ia tiba-tiba ingin melahirkan

"Akh"

Suara jatuh seseorang dari kamar mandi mengagetkan Siwon yang tengah asyik menonton acara di Televisi. Dengan panik ia pun bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi

"Ky-ASTAGA KYUHYUN"

Di depannya istrinya itu kini tengah memegang perutnya sambil bernafas. Darah pun mengalir dari balik celana kain yang dipakainya sekarang

"Sa-sakit…H-Hyung"

"Aku mohon bertahanlah, Sayang" Ucap Siwon

Pria tampan itu memasukkan dengan hati-hati tubuh istrinya. Ia benar-benar kalut sekarang di saat seperti ini tidak ada orang yang menemani mereka berdua. Ya, orang tua mereka masing-masing telah tiada, mungkin yang paling beruntung adalah Siwon karena sempat merasakan kasih sayang orang tua hingga umurnya 15 tahun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sejak dia beruumr 3 tahun ia harus merasakan pahitnya ditinggal oleh orang tua untuk selamanya dan selama itulah ia harus ditinggal dipanti asuhan

"H-hyung apapun yang terjadi. Tolong selamatkan anak kita"

"Tidak, Kyu. Akan kupastikan kau juga selamat"

"Aku mohon berjanjilah padaku, Hyung" Pinta Kyuhyun

"Bailah. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk tetap hidup"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Siwon karena setelahnya pria manis itu tidak sadarkan diri sampai mereka sudah tiba di rumah sakit.

Pria tampan itu menggenggam erat tangan istrinya dalam hati ia terus melantunkan beberapa doa demi keselamatan istri dan anaknya. Mereka sudah tiba di ruang operasi yang itu artinya di dalam sana istrinya pasti tengah berjuang sendirian sementara dirinya tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk

"Dokter, berjanjilah untuk menyelamatkan istri dan anak saya" Pinta Siwon

Sang dokter pun hanya bisa tersenyum samar, ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak yakin dengan hal ini. "Kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin, Tuan. Karena melihat dari kondisi Nyonya Choi sendiri yang saat ini sedang kritis tapi berdoalah semoga kita bisa menyelamatkan keduanya

"Baiklah"

Pintu ruang operasi itu tertutup sempurna. Andaikan saja bisa mungkin ia sudah tengah menemani istrinya itu melahirkan anaknya. Ia pun memegang kalung salib pemberian Kyuhyun, ia berdoa semoga tuhan juga mau memberikan kesempatan istrinya itu hidup seperti dirinya yang juga diberikan kesempatan hidup oleh tuhan

' _Tolong selamatkan istri dan anakku'_

2 jam sudah ia menunggu persalinan istrinya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

Ting!

Tanda lampu ruang operasi berhenti, itu artinya anaknya sudah lahir ke dunia. Tidak berapa lama dokter yang tadi membantu persalinan istrinya keluar dengan membawa seorang bayi mungil yang dibalut dengan kain berwarna baby blue

"Selamat, tuan anak anda laki-laki"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan istri saya?" Tanya Siwon

"Awalnya saya mengira kalau Nyonya Choi sudah meninggal karena detak jantungnya yang menghilang setelah melahirkan anak anda. Tapi setelahnya jantung itu berdetak kembali, Tuan"

"Apa itu artinya istri saya selamat, Dokter?"

Dokter itupun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum penuh haru pada Siwon. Ia tahu mana ada seorang suami yang juga tidak khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya dan Ya, ia pun juga turut senang dengan kabar bahagia yang ia bawa pada Siwon

"Terima kasih, sudah mau menyelamatkan istri dan anak saya"

Sekali lagi dokter itu tersenyum pada Siwon. "Berterima kasih lah pada tuhan, Tuan"

"Tentu"

"Baiklah, Istri anda akan dibawa ke ruang perawatan. Untuk sementara bayi nya akan kami bawa dulu ke ruang bayi"

Siwon pun menyerahkan bayi mungil yang ada digendongannya tadi. Bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang baru saja lahir kedunia.

.

.

.

Pernahkah Siwon bilang kalau ia bosan menatap wajah istrinya? Jawabannya tentu tidak karena sudah 1 jam lamanya ia terus saja memandang wajah pucat istrinya. Tak henti-henti nya juga ia ciumi tangan putih itu, pertanda kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya disini. Jari-jemari yang ada di genggaman Siwon bergerak perlahan, dan mata bulat kesukaan Siwon itu juga membukan sepenuhnya

"Sayang"

"Siwon Hyung"

Pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu langsung memeluknya begitu ia sadar. Air mata meleleh di pipi Siwon , itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan tapi air mata kebahagiaan karena pada akhirnya mereka mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap. Ia , Kyuhyun dan anak mereka. Tidak ada hadiah terindah selain istri dan anaknya, Siwon rasa itu sudahlah cukup sebagai hadiah terindah untuknya

"Siwon Hyung..Uljima"

Dengan lemah Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap punggung suaminya. Kalau ia ibaratkan suaminya itu seperti anak kecil sekarang menangis sesenggukkan

"Siwon Hyung, apa kau tidak malu pada anakmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Siwon terkekeh sendiri kala mengingat ia kini juga berstatus sebagai seorang Ayah. Kyuhyun pun membantu mengusap air mata yang tadinya meleleh di wajah tampan suaminya. "Kau, benar-benar jelek sekarang" Canda Kyuhyun

Siwon pun menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut pada istrinya, ia tidak terima kalau dibilang jelek bukankah semua orang mengakui ketampanannya

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengejekku, Baby?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Oh iya, dimana anak kita, Hyung?"

"Dia ada diruang bayi. Biar kupanggilkan suster untuk membawanya kemari"

Tak berselang lama setelah Siwon memanggil, suster itupun membawa seorang bayi mungil ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Ibu baru itupun tersenyum bahagia saat melihat seorang bayi mungil yang ada di gendongannya ini. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak lupa bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mempertahankan anaknya sampai ia lahir dan melihat dunia secara nyata

"Tampan sekali. Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Hyung"

"Tapi mata dan pipinya mewarisimu, Sayang" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Jadi siapa namanya?" Tanya Siwon lagi

Kyuhyun pun tampak berpikir, kenapa ia sampai lupa memikirkan apa nama anak mereka nanti. Namun sebuah senyum terpatri dari bibir plum nya. "Bagaimana kalau Choi WonHyun, saja?"

"Choi WonHyun?"

"Ne, Choi WonHyun. Won adalah namamu Siwon dan Hyun adalah namaku Kyuhyun, Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Nama yang bagus. Annyeong uri Choi WonHyun" Sapa Siwon

"Annyeong anak Mommy Choi WonHyun"

Kedua orang tua baru itupun tertawa bersama setelah menyapa anak mereka. Meskipun anak mereka belum bisa membalas sapaan mereka namun ia yakin anaknya kini tau kalau di depannya ada orang tuanya

.

.

.

 _Epilog_

"Yak! Choi WonHyun"

Teriakan menggelegar itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru kediaman Choi. Ya, ibu dan anak itu tengah mengejar satu sama lain. Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar berhenti menjadi seorang dokter, setelah melahirkan anaknya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dari profesi yang dulu menjadi cita-citanya dengan alasan ia ingin menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik baik suami dan anaknya.

WonHyun pun tertawa lebar melihat ibunya yang tampak kewalahan mengejarnya, ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa kasihan tapi mau apa lagi ia terlanjur senang dengan adegan kejar-kejaran ini. "Ayo, tangkap aku Mommy"

"Awas kau ya. Kalau Mommy bisa menangkapmu Mommy tidak akan beri ampun"

WonHyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya seakan menantang ibunya untuk lebih bersemangat lagi mengerjarnya. Tapi sepertinya anaknya itu tidak menyadari kehadiran ayahnya

Grep!

"Kena kau"

"Yak! Kenapa daddy menangkap WonHyu, Eoh?"

"Itu karena Daddy sayang sama Mommy"

"Daddy culang" Teriak WonHyun

Ya, inilah kebahagiaan sesungguhnya. Kebahagiaan yang dulu ia cari kini sudah ia dapatkan melalui dua malaikat yang dengan tulus mau hadir di hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang Siwon inginkan selain Istri dan anaknya. Dan dari itulah ia sudah melakukan perjanjian pada tuhan kalau ia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi kedua malaikatnya sampai maut yang memisahkan mereka

 _Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delight in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trus, to hope, and to endure whatever comes – A Walk to Remember._

Ending


End file.
